<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragon by DragonTheScalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353949">The Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTheScalie/pseuds/DragonTheScalie'>DragonTheScalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Dragons, Enemies to Friends, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTheScalie/pseuds/DragonTheScalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ink, a mage adventurer who is known for stopping great evils is hired by the forest guardians Dream and Nightmare to kill one of the nastiest types of beasts of all, a dragon. Many say not even death itself can kill the beast so can a mage? Of course not everything is what it seems. (Previously known as Stupid Fantasy AU Where Ink Fucks A Dragon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ZephyrTop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a silly idea I wrote some stuff for, basically the entire plot is Undertale AUs but in a fantasy setting. The main things to know is Ink is a mage adventurer, Dream and Nightmare are forest spirits, Error is a dragon(along with a bunch of other errors), and a lot of other neat things. Hope you enjoy! I'll probably only continue it if people enjoy this, also sorry if I get something wrong I'm a bit new to ao3.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're going to slay a dragon!" Template was too exited for comfort, he was smiling from nonexistent ear to nonexistent ear.</p><p>Ink had only recently signed up to this mission, slay the overly destructive dragon that terrorized the world. Sounded easy enough, besides 'it'll be fun!' even though he was risking his life for a couple of gold coins. His apprentice, Template, was way too exited for this dangerous mission. Hell if Ink were to tell the kid to jump off a cliff he probably would. Sad really, he knew way better mages than himself. His dads were two examples, so was that alchemist fella. He had told Template about all of these people but the kid refused to listen.</p><p>"Haha... Yep! I'm gonna slay the dragon!" He knew damn well this was practically a suicide mission. Many had tried to kill the dragon but they all failed, though none of them knew magic. You have to fight fire with fire right? Well not literal fire He didn't want to mess up his iconic wand that doubled as a paint brush.</p><p>"I can't believe it! My mentor is going to kill the greatest evil of all! Are you going to cut off it's head? Can I have it's head?" Template bounced along side Ink's horse, the poor kid would get eaten alive out there. If he ever faced the fabled 'greatest evil of all evil' he would surely get killed. That's exactly why he was going to drop him off at the mystic apple tree.</p><p>They say the apples are better than any magic, if you could harness their power you could surly do anything. Of course Ink would never dare attempt to take any, he knew way better than that. Dream and Nightmare would die to protect that tree and the powerful apples it held, besides he knew the two forest spirits. That's exactly why he was planning to leave Template in their care, he'd probably leave Broomie, his horse too, didn't want him getting eaten by a giant village destroying beast.<br/>The path ahead of him continued on and on, the gravel had a nice light gray color to it. It was only a little bit darker than the fluffy clouds above. He couldn't help but look up at that sky and imagine the monster soaring overhead, he didn't want to be dragon food. Hopefully he would just be able to take the thing out with a couple of spells, it's just a simple favor right? Or was it a job? Honestly he forgot, either way he had to do this. Fighting uncivilized magical beasts was his job right? Even if that uncivilized beast was a massive dragon that could crush him like an ant.</p><p>"You know they say not even Death can kill the dragon!"</p><p>"That... That doesn't help at all Template."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was a fun snipbit to write! If I do a next chapter it would have Ink going to see Dream and Nightmare. Also in this au the apple tree wasn't cut down yet and Nightmare isn't corrupted. I'm really excited to describe the Dreamtale duo but for now I'm just going to keep this chapter here. Hope you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions that would be really appreciated!<br/>Ps if I do a next chapter I'll try to make it a lot longer, I have a bit of a bad habit of making bits of fics way too short because I'm trying to get all my ideas out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Apple Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Local Mage drops off his apprentice and horse with a couple of dumbasses</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well people seemed to like this story! Thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, and bookmarked this story! Hope I don't disappoint any of y'all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ink's multicolor eyes landed on the forest he knew he went the right way. The trees were large and looming, all of their leaves blocked out most if not all sunlight from entering the wooded area. By the time they had reached the forest Template had gotten tired of walking and now sat behind him on Broomie. The horse never enjoyed going into the forest, it was always hesitant and fearful. Though all that fear always melted away when they got to the tree, that was Dream's affect on creatures. The forest spirit always had a way with animals, and maybe people too. Ink knew that as soon as they met up with the two twins his horse would be as happy as can be. Broomie was a good horse, it would be really sad if he were eaten by a dragon.</p><p>He couldn't get the thought of dragons out of his head. Dragon, dragon, dragon, slay the dragon, take the dragon's head. Gods it was annoying. What did this dragon even look like? Was he even shown a picture? If he was he forgot, yep that's him, mister forgetful. Maybe he sketched the beast in his sketchbook, he was totally going to bring his sketchbook with him. What if he got bored on the trip? That was the real problem, that and the massive dragon he was supposed to kill.</p><p>The trees' shorter branches and leaves scratched the top of his skull, he knew he was getting closer. Something large and dark jumped out from in front of them, of course this would happen. The horse let out a loud sound of pure terror as it bucked it's owner and his apprentice off of it's back. </p><p>The only thing that broke Ink's fall was Template which didn't help that much since they were both just bones and nothing else. The younger skeleton let out a loud 'Oof!' As his mentor fell on him. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I broke something..." Template complained as Ink rolled off of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Nightmare don't you know not to sneak up on a horse?" He knew who it was before he even looked up. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do." The spirit had beautiful antlers (or were they horns?) of wood sprouting out of his head, his legs had shaggy dark fur and were similar to a goat's but he wasn't much of a satyr he was much more beautiful than that. His dark purple eyes glared down at Ink and his apprentice with an aura that wasn't really hatred, but more of mild annoyance.</p><p>Both him and his brother had long beautiful tails with little balls of fur at the end, Nightmare's was much darker but the end was a nice light purple color that seemed to glow slightly. The tail waved back and forth as the creature analyzed the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why'd you do it?" He asked as he began to get up, brushing dirt off of his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't answer that question as he turned around. "We'll get your horse back to you before you leave, gather yourselves." Ink assumed that was Nightmare language for 'no'.</p><p>Of course they did exactly what he asked them to. Ink helped his apprentice up, the kid gladly grabbed onto his hand in order to be helped up.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Template saw the forest spirit his eyes practically turned into stars. "Wow! Are you a real Satyr?!" </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare appeared to take offense to that, he flicked his tail at the skeleton. "I am NOT a Satyr." </p><p> </p><p>"Then what are you?" His head tilted in curiosity, honestly Ink wanted to know the answer as well.</p><p> </p><p>"None of your business." The purple spirit huffed before beginning to lead the group. It took all of Ink's strength in order not to burst out laughing, that was probably disrespectful to the prince of the fae even if he acted like a child.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare walked with his hands behind his back at all times, he carried himself like a king. Large and regal even if he was the younger and smaller of the two twins. </p><p>Ink and Template lagged behind him, you would expect those goat legs to make someone to go slower but it appeared to be the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the apple tree the forest began to thin out into a clearing, of course the sun was still blocked out in place for floating lights that flew around the area. The many apples on the tree in the center of the clearing also glowed, though only faintly.</p><p>Dream sat under the tree, Broomie's head was in his lap as he guessed the horse looked as content as he could be. The older sibling looked very similar to the younger except of course his color pallet was much lighter. His eyelights were a beautiful yellow, so was his fur.</p><p>His antlers pointed up behind him, much like a stag's. Now that he thought about it Nightmare's antlers looked a lot more like jaws.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hello Ink." Dream stood up,allowing Broomie's head to land on the ground. He made his way to the group. "What have you come here for? I hope it is good news!" He gave that signature smile of his, Dream's smiles were always contagious.</p><p> </p><p>Ink grinned slightly. "Oh well I'm just here to drop off my horse and appren-" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey wait you're leaving me here!?" Template was quite the entire time except to exclaim this, honestly his mentor was surprised the kid hadn't began fanboying at the other spirit.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep. Have fun." He turned around and began to walk off. <em>Please don't follow, please don't follow, please don't follow-</em></p><p> </p><p>"You can't just leave me here! I can help!" <em>Oh gods he followed. </em>He put his hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn around. His face was pitiful to say the least, the kid had a serious case of puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Before Ink could decline Dream did the equivalent of saving him. "I believe your teacher is right," He moved Template to face him. "this is a very dangerous mission. But don't worry! We have very fun things to do here!" That appeared to work as the young skeleton sighed and began heading towards the tree.</p><p>While the two were walking off Dream turned back to him. "Stay safe." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy that was a treat to write! I loved describing Nightmare and the ending was really fun to write! Not sure what'll happen in chapter three but guess we'll see when it happens! Can't wait to show y'all all I got planned :))))<br/>Also special thanks to my buddy Songfeather23 for proofreading this chapter for me and also my friend Dave who helped me figure out how to introduce Nightmare.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So like??? Ink has a flashback.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I accidentally posted this chapter early because I'm a dumb baby so sorry about that.<br/>Also I hope y'all like the new name, the shitposty errink baiting was not doing it for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did Ink feel bad for leaving Template in the care of Dream and Nightmare? Of course he did. Though at least the kid was safe, hopefully he will find a better mentor after he died. Maybe he'll get trained by Ink's dads, or maybe he'll get into alchemy. Speaking of those two things, that was exactly where he was going. Afterall what type of son would he be if he didn't go visit his parents before dying a horrible death? If you asked him he was a good son, he also needed a horse, he could probably rent one if he had enough money.</p><p>The surrounding flowers and grass waved in the nice spring breeze, it reminded him of Broomie the horse and his beautiful black mane. He missed his horse, mainly because his feet were starting to hurt but it was a willing sacrifice. </p><p>The town appeared at the edge of his vision, it was just how he remembered. The quaint small houses that were reminiscent of cottages gave him a sense of peace, reminded him that someone was always there for him. Even if he was going to get killed my a massive building sized dragon. Beautiful flowers lined the path he walked upon, they welcomed new visitors to the kind town Ink grew up in. The wonderful pinks, blues, and yellows had a way of bringing in guests, from wasps to bees and butterflies. </p><p>All the smells, sights and sounds of the surrounding plants and wildlife reminded him of a story that he was told as a child right before bedtime. It brought him back, back to a simpler time, when one of his fathers would sit on his bed as he was cuddled up in his soft warm bed of animal skin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me the story again!" </p><p> </p><p>"The same one? Again? This is the fifth time this week." </p><p> </p><p>"Please?" </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, "You know I can't say no to that face."</p><p> </p><p>Ink remembered himself moving more under the blankets, preparing to hear his favorite story.</p><p> </p><p>"Once upon a time there were many gods, they all worked together to make the world we live in. When they were done they were all tired so they rested, leaving only two. Life and Death. Life was a motherly goat who gave her gift of living to every single monster and human. While Death was a skeleton who-"</p><p> </p><p>"Like me!" Honestly Ink didn't know why he was so proud of himself being similar to the grim reaper, but kids were weird and he was probably the weirdest. </p><p> </p><p>His father chuckled again before petting his son's head. "Yes, yes, like you. Now where was I?" He promptly continued the story at a different part, he always skipped over what Death did. Maybe that was to blame as to why Ink's younger self was so proud.</p><p>"The two would always clash, fighting and fighting wherever they met. With all life there was death, and with all death there was life. Of course, much like the gods before them they became tried of fighting. They came face to face with each other, 'Why?' asked Life, 'Why do you do what you do?'.  Death pondered that question, why did he? He decide to answer with another question, 'What would happen when there is too much life?' </p><p>"They both had a point. Death had a thankless job, but it was necessary. After that one peaceful interaction they both went their separate ways not as enemies but as friends. They both did their jobs yes, but through it all they remained friends. They would sit in Life's garden for hours, simply talking and telling jokes. While all the wildlife and flowers stayed near life they would stray away from Death neither of them minded of course." </p><p> </p><p>Ink always imaged the garden as full of flowers much like the ones that lined the path, he honestly always wanted to visit the garden wherever it was. He forgot what happened next in the story, maybe he should ask to hear it one last time before he dies.  He knew he was getting close before the dog came charging towards him. The thing was large, almost as tall as him, it leaped on top of him. Was this what it was going to be like when he faced the dragon? Him helpless as he was forced down and killed within seconds? He hoped he would at least have a chance to fight. The feeling of the dog's wet tongue on his face, taking him out of his monochrome thoughts.</p><p>"C'mon Betelgeuse I haven't been gone that long!" He exclaimed as he attempted to push his beloved pet off of him.</p><p>Betelgeuse was a beautiful dog with black fur that appeared green at parts. He also had white fur all along his body which included the bits of bone that poked out of his head like dog was growing his own antlers. He never knew why his dog had that detail of his design, maybe it was a mutation, he would have to ask one of his dads. That thought immediately slipped his mind as he heard one of his father's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Betelgeuse!" When the dog was called he stopped licking Ink's face and turned. The canine's tongue lolled out before darting over to Aster's side. After all this time Ink was finally home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was originally going to be longer but eh I feel like I've been taking too long. Sorry about that. Also I hate myself for combining the characters of Betelgeuse and that unnamed gaster blaster head that appears in the His Story comic. Hope Y'all liked this chapter, and I hope it holds everyone over until I write the third chapter in like a month.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink talks with his gay dads before going to meet up with a new friend. Also Deltarune is here because I had an idea while in the shower.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aster and Gaster's dialogue was hell to write tbh but I hope y'all like how gay they are</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what have you been up to?" The three of them sat at a small rustic circle of a table. Betelgeuse, the dog, sat beside Aster who was seated across from Ink with his husband Gaster by his side.</p><p> </p><p>Was he just gonna tell them that their son was going to die a horrible death by an equally horrible dragon that has killed countless before him? Hell no, they wouldn't let him do it when if their lives depended on it, which may not be a bad thing. </p><p>"Oh the usual, teaching Template and other normal things." Honestly he hoped Dream would break the news to them of his dreadful death, the prince always had a way of sugar coating horrible situations.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh good! Have you gotten another job recently? I can teach you a couple of new spells if you'd like!" Oh gods not that question, that was the question Ink was purposely avoiding.</p><p>He should've known better, he was his parents pride and joy especially when he defeated big creatures that terrorized villages. 'Yes that's our son! That's Ink who just killed that dastardly unicorn!' What will they think when he tells them that he's going to die by a dragon? </p><p>Maybe he could just lie and say he was off to kill another evil stab horse, maybe they'll think a dragon just swooped on by and ate him as an afternoon snack. Aster and Gaster were staring now, eagerly awaiting his response, that didn't help his anxieties at all. </p><p> </p><p>"No." He didn't even think before he spoke, he was rushing himself, nothing good ever happens from rushing.</p><p> </p><p>His parents gave twin confused frowns, "Excuse me?" Gaster questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I mean that... Uhhhh, what were we talking about again?" He could feel fat beads of sweat going down his skull, he adjusted his collar as he silently prayed that his dads would leave him alone. They were both such good people, hell they took in a poor kid from the streets they didn't even know. They just saw someone in need and tried to help, he didn't want to bring them into the dragon situation.</p><p> </p><p>"We were asking you about if you got a new job." Aster chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>Was he really not gonna let it go? "I'm still looking. I was thinking of trying to fight another stab horse?" He didn't mean to call it that but he did it anyways, even if he was all bones Ink was a bundle of nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha told you!" Aster pointed at his husband, they always made bets of what monster their son was going to fight next. In retrospect it was probably quite particular. "Now pay up!" </p><p> </p><p>Gaster chuckled as he pulled a new coins from his coat. "You do realize we share all our money right?" Aster didn't care as he took the coins.</p><p>"That takes all the fun out of it." His husband whined.</p><p> </p><p>This was perhaps the last time Ink was going to see his parents, he was glad he was able to see them happy before he died. Of course all good things had to end. </p><p>"Hey can you teach me that spell you were talking about?" It was a miracle he remembered Gaster's offer, his fathers face lighted up even more than it already was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a good minute the family made their way outside, Betelgeuse always loved rolling in the grass, honestly that was probably why he looked green in areas of his fur. </p><p>"So what new spell were you gonna teach me?" Ink questioned as Gaster smiled up at the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>"Have I taught you any storm spells?" The smaller mage shook his head in response to this question, storms never seemed like Gaster's style. Maybe Aster's but never Gaster, he was always the type for big and flashy. Always fast and not like the style of storms.</p><p> </p><p>"Then let me teach you an easy one, here." He moved his son's arm upward, just like how he did when he was a kid. </p><p> </p><p>He reached his own arm out, his wand was a nice light birch with an orange gem at the end. Honestly if Ink weren't about to die by a fearsome dragon he would be jealous. </p><p>"This one is easy," he cleared his throat before speaking the word. "<em>Ventus</em>!" When he shouted that a gust of wind shot out of the gem, it twirled the leaves off of the beloved tree beside the house.</p><p>Despite the tree losing a good majority of it's leaves Aster clapped at the spell. Betelgeuse on the other hand got out of the grass and attempted to catch the leaves out of the air with his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Try it!" His dads smile was contagious, Ink immediately attempted the spell on his own. </p><p>"<em>Ventus</em>!" With that word all the leaves from the tree were gone, except for a good few strong ones.</p><p>"WOOO THAT'S MY BOY!" Aster clapped furiously, he was always so proud of him. Ink wondered how he would react when Dream broke the news to him.</p><p> </p><p>Ink gave a small laugh before looking over his family. Gaster standing above him with that proud smile, Aster sitting near the house with a cup in his lap, and of course the dog playing in the new fallen leaves. They were all so nice to him, and now? Was he just going to leave them alone to grieve his death? </p><p>"Well I should get going. That unicorn isn't going to kill itself right?" He scratched the back of his cervical vertebra as he asked that with a joking chuckle.</p><p>"Make sure to take that bastard's horn for us!" What was it with everyone wanting body parts of dangerous beasts all of a sudden? He'll put a unicorn's horn on his shopping list. </p><p>"Don't worry I won't forget!" He waved one last time to his parents before walking off into the town.</p><p>Ink made his way towards the potion shop, it had been in the town for only a small amount of time. The owner always seemed to follow him from place to place.<br/>He didn't care however, he swung the beautiful oak door open. The door always appeared to be old, as though the owner always brought it with him. He was weird like that.</p><p>"Hey X! I'm here!" Ink called.</p><p>The alchemist appeared to be busy with a creature trapped in a bird cage. The thing was purple and slimy, with one large yellow eye that glared at it's captor. </p><p>XGaster turned away from the caged beast when his nickname was called. "Welcome back Ink, I've been expecting you." His smile was enough to make anyone shiver but Ink didn't care.</p><p>The mage put his paintbrush wand into his pocket as he placed a hand onto the front desk of the shop, grinning up to the shopkeeper.</p><p>"What would you like today, friend?" </p><p>"Got anything that can kill a dragon?" That didn't even seem to phase the brewer, he probably had to deal with so much shit, Ink couldn't help but feel bad.</p><p>He pulled out a potion in a small bottle, it was a beautiful shade of blue black that appeared to sparkle like stars. <br/>He held it out to the mage, he took it warily. It felt heavy in his fingertips, as though it held the weight of all his anxieties. <br/>"And this'll work?" He was unsure how this small bottle of liquid could kill a dragon, was it acidic? Will it burn through all of the horrid beast's scales?</p><p>"You have to drink it. It'll make you much more powerful, maybe even more than the dragon." He explained in that weird way everyone seemed to talk nowadays, all riddles. Didn't they know he was a dumbass who didn't know shit? </p><p>"Thanks buddy!" He put the potion into his pocket as he began to walk out, the last words he heard from the alchemist were a mysterious, </p><p>"Try to not die, it'll be a shame if you don't return in one piece." </p><p>The three kingdoms were all set to gather. Frisk was the first, they were always the first. They wished they were the second to arrive, at least that would mean that someone had a bigger and better kingdom than them.<br/>The gathering area was in their castle, the largest castle. It was seen as a safe haven of all the world. They wish it was different, they would love to see the dark castle, or card castle. Alas, it didn't work that way.</p><p>The card king came first, the blue monster, or 'darkner' practically stomped into the room. His purple guard was right beside him. <br/>"King Lancer. Battle Axe Susie." Frisk bowed to each.</p><p>"Hey Core Frisk! What're we gonna talk about today!" Of course he got their name wrong, he always did. Even if he was way older than them he had no respect. </p><p>"My name is Frisk, but we have to wait for the dark king." They answered. </p><p>"Oh sorry Frisk." He apologized, he always had a lisp when he talked. It was probably caused by that dark blue tongue that permanently stuck out of his mouth.</p><p>"Hey you don't have to apologize man!" Susie slapped King Lancer on the back which caused him to smile. They were both so annoying, Frisk couldn't wait for King Ralsei to arrive.</p><p><br/>Alas, the dark king didn't arrive for a long, long time. And when he did? The black goat monster that reminded Frisk so much of the royals that came before them limped into the room, his knight, Kris, supported him. His green hat and robe were tattered, he had lost his signature pink scarf and glasses in whatever horrible act had happened.<br/>Lancer and Susie shot up when they saw the two, charging over to help the dark king. Susie dropped her axe to the ground.</p><p>"Ralsei what the hell happened!?" They both shouted at the same time. Lancer held onto his spare arm while Susie stood back, not daring to touch the damaged king.</p><p>He weakly looked up to the two, "I-I- It w-was a m-monster-" </p><p>"I'll kick they're ass!" Susie yelled, cutting off the king. Rude, Frisk shouldn't have expected anything else.</p><p>"No no, s-something bigger, m-more fearsome..." Now that cought Frisk's ears. Whatever that was could possible destroy their entire kingdom, even if Ralsei's was much smaller.</p><p>They all waited in silence for the dark king to just spit it out, Kris was the one to finish the sentence instead. <br/>"It was a dragon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy that was hard to write. Hope you guys liked everything from the wholesome gay dads, to XGaster, to the Fun Gang/Shit Squad/Lancer Fan Club making a cameo. I hope everyone had fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Word Of Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Local mage wonders if a horse is a cat or a dog</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I seriously just put my au version of river person into this fic? Yes I did. Did anyone try to stop me? Absolutely not.<br/>Once again I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was going by extremely slowly for Chara, honestly the only thing that kept him from ripping out his own hair was annoying his older brother. Cross was... A dumbass to say the least. The skeleton was so easy to bug, it was great.<br/>The only thing stopping him? Their father, XGaster never liked him, he knew that. No matter how many false lies and gifts his father promised him he knew he didn't like him. Why did he even adopt him? He never knew, he didn't know anything, if you asked his father he would claim that he was braindead. <br/>Stupid alchemist. 'Oh don't interrupt my work'. Chara could do what he wanted. Hell, fuck the 'x' part of his name. Frisk didn't want it and neither would he. Gods, he missed Frisk, he was his best friend before he died. <br/>Chara knew his twin's death was his father's fault. XGaster was shady and mysterious, with all his potions and moving from town to town. He never knew how his twin died, though he wished it was Cross instead. </p><p>The skeleton sat right beside him, their dad had called them both there for gods know what. </p><p>"I hope dad kicks you out of the family. Maybe he'll kill you like what he did to Frisk." Chara loved taunting his brother, he deserved it anyways. </p><p>"Dad didn't kill XFrisk, Frisk ran away and got killed by thugs remember?" Of course Cross would believe that obvious lie. <br/>What XGaster told them was the equivalent of telling a kid that their beloved dog ran away even though you clearly saw the corpse in the backyard. <br/>Except Frisk wasn't a dog, he was his brother and he was way better than Cross ever could be.</p><p>"Yeah right. You know dad killed him for some bullshit reason." He crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair. Maybe Cross was in on Frisk's murder, nah, he was too much of an idiot to do that. </p><p>"Dad would never-" The skeleton was cut off by the door opening, both siblings straightened their postures as to impress their father. <br/>Why did he even do that? He hated XGaster with a passion, so why sit up when that was what he clearly wanted? </p><p>The tall alchemist held two boxes in his hands, the main one was wrapped up nice and neat, there was a smaller one on top that didn't have as much love and care put into it.</p><p>"I have gifts for you, children." He stated the obvious as he grabbed the smaller crudely packaged box. <br/>That one went to Chara, of course it did. The second, grander box went to his brother. Why did he get the obviously better present?</p><p>The siblings both looked at their gifts, Cross's face held a gross mix of surprise, wonder, and excitement. Meanwhile Chara was simply disappointed. </p><p>"Open them." Their father held his signature smile, waiting patiently for his children to see their gifts. </p><p>Cross tore into his box like a wild animal, ripping through the skin and flesh of the helpless prize. Meanwhile Chara lazily got rid of all the cardboard and paper around his worse gift. <br/>His brother gwaked at his present, two twin pearly white blades. On top of them was a locket, an exact copy of the one that was hidden inside Chara's box. </p><p>Cross lightly lifted one of the items out of its case, turning it in his hands gently as though it was a delicate piece of art instead of a deadly weapon. </p><p>Chara mimicked him, opening his own locket,<br/>inside was a small picture of his adopted father. Of course, that selfish prick. He hated the tall skeletal alchemist, he wanted to crush the piece of gold in him palm, throw it on the ground, and stomp it into oblivion. <br/>If he had those knives Cross held he would stab them into his father, the picture of him stabbing a sharp object into XGaster was satisfying. Frisk would be proud if he was alive see that, his twin finally whipping that smug smile off of the alchemist's face. <br/>Someday, some beautiful day, Chara will get revenge for his dead brother. Someday, he will kill the demented alchemist.</p><p>Ink was regretting not renting out a horse. The lush grass he walked through felt more like hands attempting to pull him into hell. The sun burned above him, he felt more like he was in a desert than a fertile landscape. <br/>His wish for Broomie became stronger, why was he such an idiot? '<em>Oh no I won't need a horse! It's close by!</em>' By close by he of course meant an eternity away. <em>Damnit past Ink! You were supposed to think ahead!</em> </p><p>He imagined how easy it would be if he was riding a horse. It didn't even have to be Broomie just any big creature he could ride. <br/>Actually what are horses considered? He knew they were mammals but some mammals were put into other categories like dogs and cats.<br/>Were they just their own thing? You wouldn't really call a donkey a horse but you would call a lion a cat. Were donkeys their own thing too? Then where would you put mules? </p><p>Zoology was weird, Ink was glad he didn't have to remember all of it. The only things he could remember were spells, you would expect him to forget all those complicated words and workings but somehow he had a knack for keeping track of magical sayings. <br/>He never really questioned it, maybe he was naturally gifted. If you'd ask him he would just say the truth, he didn't know why or how. The world worked like that sometimes, things just happen and you don't question it. But you can't just go with the flow all the time, sometimes you have to fight back and make a change. </p><p>The mage trudged on, lost in his thoughts. Even with the sun roasting him alive his head was still filled to the brim with creativity, but this wasn't the time to doodle, he had to keep walking. </p><p><br/>After who knows how long he stopped, in front of him the land ended to be replaced with a lake. At least he thought it was a lake, the water was too murky to be the ocean. But he couldn't see the other side. </p><p>"Would you like a ride?" The question came from a cloaked figure, a bony snout that reminded Ink vaguely of Betelgeuse poked out from under the hood. He couldn't see their eyes, the only things that showed of the creature were the snout and two skeletal hands that held onto an oar for support. <br/>Beside them was a boat, the head of it vaguely looked like a round faced dog. </p><p>"Is that the only way to get across?" He asked the river person. </p><p>He got a nod back, it seemed like he was forced to go by boat. At least he'd be able to rest. He looked back out to the lake, he had a long ride ahead of him. </p><p> </p><p><br/>The boat moved slowly along the murky water, it was an ugly green brown color. The river person looked back at him after the boat began to move along. </p><p>"Where do you plan on going?" They questioned. </p><p>He gave a sigh, of course the thought of the dragon would come back to haunt him. But alas, he had to give the kind stranger an answer. <br/>"Wherever that stupid dragon is." </p><p>The monster tried hard to not chuckle at the mage's wording. "I have to warn you however, no one can kill the dragon, it's stronger than you assume." </p><p>"I know," He breathed out in another sigh. "I've come to terms with the fact I'm gonna die. A promise is a promise though." </p><p>The hooded stranger was taken aback by that answer. "You don't have to fight it though, you can live out your life and see yourself grow old." They reasoned. </p><p>Ink shrugged. "Eh I'd rather die a hero than live as a coward." He knew he was stealing that line from somewhere, Dream or Nightmare probably said it at some point. Or was it his dads? He forgot. </p><p>"Well then I hope you enjoy your life even if it may end prematurely." They turned back around to face the way they were going. </p><p><br/>They both sat in silence for a good while until Ink spoke up, "Hey what's your name anyways?" </p><p>They turned back to him. "Pardon?" </p><p>"Your name, I'm curious." He repeated. </p><p>"Many people call me many things, some call me the river man, some the river woman, I prefer the river person, some even call me brother, but..." Of course it was a riddle, he knew nothing was going to be easy. </p><p>"My name is Entypo." Huh maybe it was easy. </p><p>"I'm Ink." He would shake Entypo's hand but they were busy rowing the boat. </p><p>"Ink," They repeated as though to figure out if they were saying it right or not, "That's a nice name." </p><p>"Aw shucks, you don't have to say that!" He probably should've said that they had a nice name back. </p><p>"A word of advice, Ink," They faced their back to him once more. "If you have the choice to help, do it, there is so much evil in the world so why add to it?" </p><p>Ink didn't process any of that all he heard was 'help' and 'evil', he wasn't paying that much attention. To be honest he was focusing on the clouds in the sky, somehow they all took on the shapes of dragons. He knew he was going to die, everyone knew he was going to die. The river person knew he was going to die, what was their name again? He forgot but he didn't want to bother them by asking again, that didn't matter much to him anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been adding so many side characters in these last few chapters, who's next? No one would ever know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink fights a dragon and fucking dies</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lads it's time the bois meet. I've worked hard on this chapter and I hope y'all like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boat ride was somewhat mediocre, Entypo and Ink didn't speak to each other much. After a while of standing he decided to sit down and begin to draw in his sketchbook. <br/>He thought that may get his mind off of the dragon. The artist began to doodle anything that came to mind, starting with a reptilian head and long neck. <br/>Of course his plan didn't work, all he could think of was large reptiles with wings that could easily rip him to shreds. He tore the page out in frustration and threw it out into the lake. </p><p>The paper ball landed on the water with a nice 'sploop' sound, it floated effortlessly on top of the deep unknown. He wished he could throw himself out into the water like the failed drawing, floating without a care in the world.<br/>Sadly, he couldn't do that, he had a job to do. Even if that said job would kill him, he felt as though he had to do it. As though something were calling to him, like the Grim Reaper was calling him to walk into his arms. </p><p>Ink brought his pencil to the next empty page, he began to mindlessly scribble the objects in front of him. He scribbled in the ripples that the boat made in the water, doodled all the folds in the river person's robe, and sketched the wood of the boat.<br/>He continued on and on like this, drawing in the details of Entypo and their dog shaped boat. This time his plan worked out, he took his own mind off of the monster he was supposed to kill. <br/>Although, eventually no matter how many shadows and scratches he drew something whispered in the back of his mind. <br/>'You are going to die, the dragon is immortal, no one will remember you.'<br/>Those thoughts tormented him, eating him up from the inside. The boat ride was full of dark thoughts and anxiety. </p><p><br/>Finally, after what appeared to be an eternity and a hour, the vessel lurched to a stop. Entypo turned to the mage, "We're here." he never noticed how dragon-like the river person's bony snout was until this moment. </p><p>Ink lifted himself up, putting his sketchbook away. "Thank you," He wanted to say something else to the kind monster but his mind went blank. He didn't bother to stay and think as he stepped out onto the sand.</p><p>Being back on land didn't calm him in any way. Entypo gave a silent wave before turning their boat around, they seemed to have the same idea of being inaudible.<br/>The mage began to walk once again after the river person left. The ground here was mainly loose dirt, he could feel his feet sink every time he stepped on the small clumps of earth. This was slightly better than the tall grass on the other side, though he still would prefer if he didn't have to walk.</p><p>A mountain emerged in front of him, a dark cavity was engraved into it's base. He knew that's where he had to go, a great evil lived inside of that innocent seeming prominence.<br/>As soon as he made it to the entrance the first thing he noticed was the air. Cool air hit him, as though Death itself was in front of him, urging him to accept its frigid embrace. That was exactly what he was going to do, Ink reached into his pocket and gripped his wand. <br/>He was ready, ready to face his death, ready to fight the dragon.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t see it at first, the cave appeared empty, blank, with only stones and stalactites. It was scary in an panicky sort of way, where was it? Was it behind him? Did he get there before the beast of legend? <br/>No, he didn't, he felt the large eyes on him, soon after he spotted the yellow glare that came from the end of the cavern. What he assumed was a rock before was the shape of the monster, large and bulky, the beast that was going to kill him.<br/>It’s long body rose up, blue tendrils snaking away from the creature’s neck. Its claws were obsidian knives, fangs yellow spears that could pierce steel, he knew this was a bad idea, he was going to die, he would only be remembered as another hero who failed against the deathless dragon. </p><p><br/>“You shouldn’t be here.” Its voice was deep and raspy, it shook the world to its core and radiated death. Many heroes had died from this horrid beast, no one could kill it, what made Ink so special compared to the rest?  </p><p>The skeleton shivered, he gripped his wand, he was paralyzed with fear of the one thing he promised to kill. The dragon’s snout curled into a wicked smirk, what was it thinking? Was it proud of all the death it had caused? </p><p><br/>“I-I have every right to be here.” The mage stuttered, he was scared, he thought he was ready, ready to fight his last battle, ready to die by the dragon. </p><p>The reptile let out a laugh, a laugh right out of hell. It shook the entire cave, maybe the Earth itself. As it laughed one of the tendrils began to plummet towards the hero, he pointed his wand towards it, moving his other arm to protect his face. </p><p><br/>“<em>Tueri</em>!” With that word the tentacle bounced off of seemingly nothing, confused the dragon brought the extra limb back to itself. </p><p><br/>“You may have a couple of tricks up your sleeves, but I am much more powerful than you could ever imagine.” It hissed, bringing its head upwards. Light illuminated the back of its throat, preparing for another attack. </p><p>Ink ran as fast as his legs could carry him, even if he never encountered a dragon before he knew what that meant, everyone knew what that meant. Even if he was forgetful he still knew most common knowledge. </p><p>The flames shot out of the dragon's mouth, scorching the back end of his wand as he attempted to run. He could smell the tassels that added an extra sense of style to his clothing burning. He had to hide.</p><p>Without thinking he leaped for one of the large boulders in the cave, the flames attempted to wrap around the rock to no avail. He was safe for a brief moment. </p><p><br/>“You may be able to hide, <em>mortal</em>, but I will always find you.” It spat out the word ‘mortal’ like it left a bad taste in its mouth. Ink could feel the ground shutter as the dragon stomped toward his hiding place. Only a second later he saw the scaly head looming above him. </p><p>With a wide opened mouth it dove down onto him. “<em>Infernalis</em>!” The mage screamed as he attempted to scrabble away. Somehow he wasn’t dead yet, honestly he expected to be dead sooner. Maybe the gods were looking out for him today. The flames that his wand expelled went up the beast’s throat and along its snout, burning it's piercing eyes.</p><p>The monster let out a loud roar as it shook its head, coughing and gagging. Ink didn’t know that would work so well, either way it aided him greatly in this seemingly impossible mission. </p><p><br/>“You’ll pay! You’ll all pay!” Its voice was even more hoarse, way more than before. It lashed its blue tendrils blindly, hitting mainly rocks. Whatever ‘everyone’ did against this dragon clearly made the beast crave for some kind of revenge. <br/>Maybe that’s why it destroyed villages. As some kind of imaginary revenge. </p><p>Ink stepped towards the wall as to avoid the attacks. It began to get more violent and desperate, using its claws and tail. All that built up rage was leaking out, some would call this 'sad', others such as Ink called this 'interesting'. </p><p>After a good few moments or so the dragon stopped, gasping for breath. Its scarred chest heaved up and down as it moved it's head wildly to look for the mage who was right beside it. The scar on its chest was something he didn’t notice before, it was a hole where something was violently struck before getting pulled out. The scales around it appeared to have fallen off revealing the rotting skin underneath. <br/>The gruesome wound had to be slowly killing it right? No one could survive that for so long, maybe the fight would be easier than he thought, if he could just aim for the weak spot. </p><p><br/>“WHERE ARE YOU!” The roar was more of a command to tell his location than a question.</p><p><br/>Ink reached his slightly burnt wand upwards, towards the gruesome scar. “<em>Scintilla</em>!” The lights that his paintbrush summoned shot towards the murderous beast, striking it right beside the wound as it whipped around to face the mage.<br/>The great dragon let out a snarl as it backed away, after so long of being tormented by the thought of his death the mage finally felt confident again. Bounding towards the grand threat he continued to aim the piece of wood at the one weak spot in the ocean of sparkling scales. </p><p>“<em>Scintilla</em>!” He repeated, the dragon let out a roar of pain as it fell onto it's back from the attack. The battle wasn’t done yet though, the monster attempted to get back up onto its feet. </p><p>Before it could however Ink uttered one more spell directed at the wound. “<em>Finem</em>.” Despite all his anxieties and fears, all of his so called last goodbyes, he finally did the impossible, he killed the monster that terrorized the world. He did what no one else had ever done, he truly was a hero. </p><p>He looked over the corpse of the dragon, it’s beautiful black scales, its moon sized wings, and of course that big glaring eye, It almost still looked alive despite being burned and clouded. He was sure he killed it, didn’t he? No creature, dragon or not, could survive that many direct spells. Could it?<br/>He reached his left hand towards the eye, it's pupil got even smaller as though it were still attempting to get away from him. It bared its fangs at him with a low growl, by some miracle the dragon survived. <br/>How? How was it possible? Ink didn't know much about dragons but he knew they were just like any other creature. They need to eat, breath, sleep, and they could be killed. </p><p>"Just kill me. Finish what you started." It hissed in that deep voice of its. </p><p>He thought for a moment, while killing the dragon would bring peace could he really do it? He had gone this far, why was he hesitating? </p><p>He stuffed his wand into his pocket with a sigh. "No, I'm not going to hurt you anymore than I already have pal." </p><p>What separated this beast from all the rest he had defeated was that this one spoke, it felt, it was outraged. Something harmed this monster, and it was still full of hate. </p><p>"Why? Why aren't you? Why do you refuse when you've come so far?" It continued to hiss. </p><p>Those were all important questions, he should ask himself all those. This monster was evil, it killed hundreds to thousands, and yet it had it's problems like everyone else. Someone probably cared for it too, someone who had lost the creature like an old toy.<br/>"Don't know." He shrugged. </p><p>That enraged the dragon, it began to weakly attempt to stand. That failed however as it fell right back onto the cold hard floor.<br/>Ink crouched down to get a closer look at its beautiful black scales, they shimmered like the moon on an ocean. <br/>"Do you need some help?" The mage questioned.</p><p>"Why would I need help from the mortal who caused all of this?" It snapped at him, rude.</p><p>"I'm just trying to be nice, what's your name?" His second question got confusion out of the dragon. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I'm curious. What's your name? You have to have one right?" He continued pushing. </p><p>It remained silent for a good second, as though deciding. It grew a frown, which turned into a snarl. "I shouldn't have to tell you, <em>mortal</em>." It gave a hiss.</p><p>"So you do have a name. Mines Ink!" He introduced himself which earned more growls and hissed from the dragon. <br/>"Can I guess it? I'm just gonna guess! Is your name Erin?" It appeared to get annoyed at that, maybe it was the wrong name. </p><p>"How about Eragon?" <br/>No answer.</p><p>"Spike?" <br/>No answer. </p><p>"Toothless? Actually that makes no sense, what about Toothy?" <br/>That received a growl.</p><p>"Erin?" </p><p>"You already said that." The beast pointed out.</p><p>"Cortal?" He guessed again.<br/>The dragon growled louder, clearly wanting Ink's guessing game to stop.</p><p>"I'm gonna keep guessing if you don't-" </p><p>"Error." Actually getting a response had him taken aback. Error. That was the name of the dragon, the beast he was supposed to kill. It had a name, no, HE had a name. </p><p>"Error? Wow you have a weirder name than me." He gave a chuckle to his new friend. </p><p>"Shut up." Error hissed. </p><p>Ink stood up, brushing dirt off of his pants. "If you want I can fix you up, but if you don't want that I'm just gonna go." He smirked as he explained that, honestly he just wanted to see the monster ask for help.</p><p>Error just glared at him, he knew what he was attempting and loathed it. </p><p>"Well I'll just get going, I guess." He turned around on his heels. He'll just tell Dream and Nightmare he killed the dragon, yeah they'll like that. </p><p>Error struggled up to his feet. "Stop! Who said you could leave?" He tried too hard to sound threatening on the last part. Ink turned on his heels again, facing the dragon. </p><p>"Oh? Are you saying you want MY help?" He was having too much fun with this. Error gave another growl, refusing to admit that he was anywhere near weak. </p><p>"Alright fine, but I'm only doing this because I'm nice." He claimed, he was planning to do it anyways. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the dragon for another time. </p><p>"<em>Sana</em>." Out of all his spells that one was the one he always remembered. His dads didn't even need to teach him that one, he memorized it from everytime they used it on him. Every time he scrapped his knee or fell from the tree in the front yard, whichever way he hurt himself one of them would use that spell. Thinking back, he hurt himself a lot as a kid.</p><p>A minute after he spoke the spell Error slowly rose onto his back feet to look at the newly healed chest wound, Ink wrapped an arm around one of the legs his hand lightly patting the dark scales. <br/>"See? All patched up, good as-" While he spoke the beast he had fear for so long's wings spread, before he could even finish his sentence the dragon shot out of the cave.<br/>Ink didn't know what to do, his other arm and legs wrapped around the cold leg of the reptile as they shot into the sky.</p><p>The air rushed past the massive monster as he flew. The mage screamed at the top of his nonexistent lungs, he could hear and feel the powerful wings beating above to push the two into the sky. He could feel the wind going in between his bones and under his clothing, it was a miracle that his scarf didn't fall off.</p><p><br/>"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" He yelled out to the dragon as it curled up in the air with the leg Ink clung onto for dear life held up to the sun. </p><p>"That's the idea!" The horrible beast roared as he began to plummet to the ground. Even though he didn't have organs he could feel his stomach turning upside down and inside out.</p><p>The ground was quickly approaching, he wasn't going to die by the way he expected but instead falling to his death. He should've never trusted Error, the backstabbing lizard would probably smirk over his dead body and say something along the lines of 'That is what you get mortal'. <br/>He still gripped onto his wand. What was that wind spell Gaster taught him again? He couldn't think for the life of him, and maybe his life did depend on it. <br/>he closed his eyes as tight as he could as he twirled his wand in his hand. The end of it pointed to the Earth, he prayed to all the gods that this worked.</p><p>"<em>Ventus</em>!" As he screamed the word Error began to turn, the gust of air that his paintbrush created flung the beast off track.<br/>One of his wings crashed against the ground with a horrible snap, Ink could feel the dragon crash against the Earth back first. The mage was right behind him, falling into the dirt after the momentum was dead. </p><p>Ink wasn't too seriously hurt, he could still feel all of his limbs. After the shock of the fall died down he pushed himself up. <br/>"Well that was kinda fun, scary, but fun!" The dragon didn't think so, he let out a low growl as he attempted to flip onto his legs. <br/>Error's wing bent at an unnatural angle, the black dragon let out a roar of agony. Crimson leaked from under his scales, especially around the broken bone.</p><p>"You did this! You bastard!" Of course the murderous monster would blame Ink for the wound. </p><p>He raised his hands defensively as he took a few more steps away from the dragon, he held his wand between his fingers. "Hey it's not my fault you thought trying to kill me right after I healed you was a good idea." </p><p>His new companion didn't like that answer, he attempted to get closer to the mage. Lucky for Ink the pain of the broken wing stopped him with a pained howl. <br/>"DAMN THE GODS! FUCK!" The rest of the black dragon's cursing was incomprehensible roars. </p><p>Honestly now that he had met the beast he had grown to fear for so long he was in some way relaxed. Yes his new friend was close to killing him multiple times but seeing him like this was comforting in a way.<br/>What he imagined as a massive monster who could kill him with one attack was in reality, a foolish hermit who got hurt way too easily. How did no one kill the poor thing yet? That was a mystery the mage had to figure out. </p><p>"Do you want me to heal you again?" He questioned, crossing his arms as he leaned closer.</p><p>"Go to hell Ink."</p><p>Entypo honestly felt bad for that 'Ink' kid. Many have died by the dragon, he'll just be another name on the list. <br/>They always attempted to discourage cocky adventurers, thinking they'll kill the beast and be seen as a hero. None of them headed their warnings however, they were simply a bystander as all these youngsters flew up into the sun. They longed for the day they could guide a hero back across the lake to go home to their families with whatever whimsical prize the dragon held.</p><p>No one ever listened to them, not their brother, not adventurers, not anyone.<br/>"Sad isn't it Skit?" Only their boat listened to them, Skiàblajnir was such a good listener that it just let them rant on and on without a word. </p><p>The river person's oar lightly pushed through the water, allowing the boat to move forward. The other end of the lake was slowly approaching, someone stood at the usual spot, another foolish adventurer who believes they could slay an unkillable evil. <br/>Skit sped up, eager to have another passenger. Two this close to each other was unusually, maybe even a bad omen like everything else in their life. </p><p>Entypo stopped the boat right at the edge of the water, anchoring the oar in the sand. The new hero's gaze was blank, emotionless. He was a white skeleton like the passenger before, they had a similarity except instead of eyes full of color and life this skeleton's eyes were white and somewhat lifeless. </p><p>"Would you like a ride? Where are you planning to go?" They questioned. </p><p>His voice was monotone, bored even. "I need to go to the dragon's liar." He informed. </p><p>"Hop on, but no one has ever been able to kill the dragon and I doubt anyone ever will." They always repeated that warning like a broken record. Maybe by now they were just that, a broken record that no one wanted anymore.</p><p>The monotone hero stepped onto Skit, even his steps were somewhat emotionless. </p><p>"What do they call you?" They asked. </p><p>He answered after a brief moment of silence, not hesitation really, more of just blank thought.<br/>"The Man Without Emotion, Pale."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOO I can't believe I've gotten this far in the fic, honestly didn't except anyone to enjoy this that much. I would like to thank everyone for all the comment and kudos once again because those give me a lot of motivation to continue.<br/>Honestly had a lot of fun writing this one. Most of the parts I wrote while writing past chapters when I had writers block which is why the chapter came way faster than the rest. Hope y'all enjoyed and I'm sorry if there's grammer mistakes or spelling errors this chapter was so long no one wanted to proof read it for me hdhd.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Burning Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bro Ink really be like 'hehe stupid dragon hobo friend go brrrbrrr'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know these notes are beginning to sound like a broken record but thank you all for all the nice comments. Seriously y'all so nice it made me cry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error never liked company, everyone feared him and he would like to keep it that way. Whenever he met someone either they were trying to kill him or he was trying to kill them. Foolish, really, as far as he knew he was immortal.<br/>Of course there was that one, <em>thing</em>, that followed him from time to time. He ignored it at first but he only found that it went away when he looked directly at it. He had tried to attack it many times, but it was like a ghost, invincible.</p><p>He never got a good look at it, at least until the sleeping incident. What he called 'the sleeping incident' was by far the scariest encounter. <br/>One night he woke up only to find the shadow looming over him, even with his shit eyesight he could easily make out specific details. </p><p><br/>A long black cloak that flowed and moved without wind, two wide blank eyes that took in all of him at once, and of course, the hand. The skeletal hand that reached for him radiated danger, he became conscious just as the unknown figure was about to touch him. That never happened however, he would never let anyone touch his large black scales. <br/>Error would like to believe that he himself warded the reaper off, but even he knew that wasn't true. As soon as he opened his eyes the newcomer ran, he attempted to pursue it but just as it appeared it fled into the darkness. <br/>No one had ever gotten that close to him and he was hoping to keep it that way. Yet here he was, with a small skeleton in front of him. Ink reminded him of the reaper in a way, but they were clearly different. <br/>While his eyes were colorful and always shifting, the shadow's eyes were cold, dark, and unforgiving like death itself. Not that Error had any personal experience with death. How did he even know what death felt like? Why did he want to call that thing a <em>reaper</em>? <br/>Questions with no answers like those always plagued him, he had come to terms with it.</p><p>He sat straight up, his wing was now fixed thanks to the mage. He was glad to be healed and healthy after so long even if he thought the one who did it was annoying. <br/>Ink sat across from him, crosslegged, he wrote in a small book. Though unlike how you'd usually write he moved the pencil all over the page. <br/>Drawing, he was drawing. The word came to his mind as though he was remembering something from deep in his past but he could never put the memory into words. It was more of a feeling honestly. </p><p>Sometimes the mage would look up from his work, moving his head to look at the dragon's sides. Error felt uncomfortable to say the least, he didn't want an audience, he didn't want to be looked at, he wanted the mage to leave. That was an easy fix, he could just kill him, crush him into a nice and tidy pile of dust. <br/>Sadly, he couldn't do that. He had to repay the artistic skeleton, it was simple manners, to treat someone as they had treated you. But why did he need manners anyways? He was a dragon, a beast that was above all of that. He loathed all those puny mortals, he was going to destroy all of them anyways.<br/>Yet here he was, glaring down at one of the beings he hated so much.</p><p>"Hey can I get a look at your wings?" Ink questioned. </p><p>"Why?" The dragon hissed. </p><p>"I need it for reference." <em>Reference</em>? That word's meaning didn't come to mind. </p><p>"<em>Reference</em>?" He repeated in a hiss, attempting to not sound like a fool. </p><p>"I'm trying to draw you, I'll show you when I'm done." This was stupid, why was he here? He wasn't meant to be drawn! He was meant to be feared! He was a dragon for gods' sake!</p><p>Alas he spread one of his massive wings with a sigh, the membrane of it was a kind of dark red, the kind you wouldn't know was red unless you looked really close. Little spikes poked out of the outside fingers of the wing. </p><p>His new 'friend' looked at it in awe before immediately attempting to scribble down every detail. He wouldn't necessarily call the artist a friend, the word 'nuisance' fit him way more. Why was he here? Why wasn't he killing him? Why? Why? Why?</p><p><br/>He always pondered on that word, 'why', though no matter how much he questioned it he would never get an answer. Why was he here? Why does he have glimpses of what has never happened?<br/>The dragon thought back to his earliest memory, he was flying, he didn't know how or why he was flying but he didn't question it that much at the time. The night was cold, the coldest night he had ever felt in his new rebirth. Small specs of dust sprinkled down from the sky, landing in between his scales. <br/>Every flap of his wings warmed him, as though they were fanning a tiny flame that made it's home inside of him. The world was cold, frozen, and only he could melt it all away. </p><p>He couldn't see much, he didn't know where he was going, he felt as though something was missing. Maybe he was forgetting something, should he go back? No, he had to keep going. <br/>The stars were blurry in his vision, and yet they still shined brightly above him. He pushed himself upwards, had anyone ever tried to touch those beautiful specs of light? Perhaps he was the first, flying up in a futile attempt to see them more clearly.</p><p><br/>After a long while of flying he got tired, he didn't even know he could, yet the feeling of exhaustion was familiar. It was nostalgic in a way. He brought himself back down to the Earth, landing in the new almost unfamiliar world. He wasn't welcome here, he knew that, maybe he had to carve out his own spot in this cold place. <br/>Snow crunched under his weight, the cold seeped into his talons. Uncomfortable. This was uncomfortable, he wasn't home in his own skin. </p><p>The frozen river stretched out, he could see the reflection of the night sky in the ice. A step towards the unclear mirror made him shiver, as though it reminded his body of the cold.<br/>Error leaned his head down towards the arctic water, and there he was. His scaly face stared back at him, blue scales lined his eyes and dripped downwards like tears. Was this what he expected? His own face was a stranger, what else would he expect? What else was there other than what he was now?<br/>The dragon growled in frustration, punching into the ice. Frigid liquid engulfed his scales, that didn't help him at all. If anything the cold and wet feeling made him despise the horrid world even more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Done!" Ink's words took Error out of his memory. He had to remember what the mage was doing. Oh right, a disgusting drawing.</p><p>He turned the book around for the beast to see, smiling proudly. Said beast had to lean down to actually see it clearly. <br/>The piece was of him, sitting up with a dumbfounded expression. Was that how he looked? Somehow he expected both better and worse. That couldn't be how his face looked during those moments, right? Ink was fucking with him, he had to be.</p><p>"Looks terrible." He pointed out the truth.</p><p>"Now that's just rude!" The mage laughed, he took it as a joke when Error was being honest. In his opinion that was rude.</p><p>"You're rude." He hissed back. </p><p>"I disagree!" Ink exclaimed dramatically as he shut his sketchbook, stuffing it into his pocket. Oh how much he wanted to snag that stupid book and burn it to a crisp.</p><p>Perhaps he could, that wouldn't be killing him. Therefore it wouldn't break their imaginary truce. Burning the book would get rid of all of his problems.</p><p>"Can I see it again?" The dragon questioned, he couldn't believe he was doing this. </p><p>"Oh?" The mage gave a shit eating grin, wait until he saw his beloved book burn to ash, that's sure to wipe that expression off of his face.</p><p>"You heard me." He snarled. </p><p>"Alright," He began to pull the journal out and flipped through the pages. "but this means that you totally love my art." he sat the book down in front of him. <br/>There it was, his current main enemy, an image of himself. Error leaned his head down to the small drawing of himself before allowing a small spark of ember slip through his teeth.</p><p><br/>That was enough to turn the papers into a miniature inferno, he got joy out of seeing the stupid looking copy of himself shrivel up and burn. No more that dumbfounded face of his was.<br/>When the sketch was set aflame Error sat back to watch the chaos unfold. Ink screamed and yelled as he desperately attempted to put out the small fire. <br/>This was what he wanted, he wanted the artist to suffer. Even if it was small it brought a smile to his face.</p><p>"YOU ARE A HORRIBLE DRAGON! A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, DRAGON!" The mage shouted as he stopped out the flames. Whatever he thought a dragon should be was dead wrong, either way Error didn't care. He didn't care what Ink thought, who would?<br/> Whoever could care about a small skeleton like him? No one. No one at all. He pitied whoever cared for him, then again, who could? </p><p> </p><p>When Ink was able to finally put out the flame he lightly picked the book up. His beautiful drawings he had worked so hard on were gone forever, burnt to a coal black crisp. <br/>Why was he friends with the beast? Why did he allow his beloved sketchbook to get ruined? Why why why?<br/>Maybe the beast was hurting, maybe something was going on through his mind and hurting his heart, his very soul even. </p><p>"Is something wrong?" He decided to ask, closing the scorched book.</p><p>Error was taken aback, giving a snort. "<em>Excuse me</em>?" He hissed.</p><p>"Is there something you wanna talk about?" The mage repeated.</p><p>"Of course not!" That was obviously a lie from the dragon. </p><p>He shrugged, this was a loss cause. "Oh well, if you don't wanna get help I'm not forcing you." </p><p>"I don't <em>NEED</em> help!" Error snarled. </p><p>"Ok buddy." Yeah the dragon was a lost cause, it would harm himself way more than help the dragon if he kept pushing.</p><p><br/>The two sat there, silent, for a good while. Ink shifted through his mind for something to ask the dragon to start a conversation. <br/>Those eyes glared at him, mentally ripping him apart. Maybe that was exactly what the beast wanted to do, so what was holding him back?</p><p>"Do you have anyone that misses you?" Ink asked. </p><p>Error appeared confused, pondering that question. "What?" </p><p>"I know my dads are probably worrying sick about me right now but what about you? Someone must be wondering what you are up to." He reasoned. </p><p>The dragon thought for a good minute. "That's none of your business." He hissed. </p><p>Of course, of course that would be Error's answer. Gods this dragon was a mess. "I'll just take that as a no. That's kinda sad you know that?" </p><p>He launched closer to the mage, spreading his wings to look bigger. He didn't touch him however, only really trying to threaten him. <br/>"That is not sad! I am a <em>dragon</em>! Dragons are not 'sad'!" </p><p>"Whatever you say pal." Ink didn't care at all. If anything this interaction was kinda funny.</p><p>Error sat back up, bringing his wings back to himself. His snout turned in a frown, it reminded Ink of a baby in a way. That's all the beast was, one big baby who thought he was better than everyone else.</p><p>The larger monster's expression changed to one of surprise as something hit him, Ink didn't see what it was but it hit the dragon right on the wing. <br/>Both of them shot up, and turning their heads towards where the attack came from. Standing at the entrance of the cave was a skeleton, he wore clouded armor that looked as if someone took a sponge covered in white paint to it.<br/>He pointed his sword at the beast, was that were the shot came from? No it couldn't be, it was a sword, not something that could fire an attack like a wand or crossbow. <br/>The knight's face reminded Ink of his own, except blank, very blank, as blank as a freshly made piece of paper. </p><p>He brought both his hands back to the handle of his sword, ready to battle. Error slammed his front claws onto the cavern floor, letting out a deafening roar. The entire arena shook with the sound, anticipating another battle. </p><p><br/>"Wait! No! No! Stop! Don't fight!" The mage attempted to get in between the two to stop the fight, he should've known that wouldn't work. </p><p>Error unwrapped the blue tendrils around his neck, slapping Ink out of the way. His back hit the boulder he once hid behind during his own battle with the beast, thrown to the side like a piece of garbage.<br/>The two charged at each other, the pale knight attempted to jab his sword in the dragon's arm. That didn't work however, as Error stomped on the blade. This caused it to be ripped from his attacker's hands.<br/>He wasn't phased, if anything it was a minor inconvenience to him. He stepped back, judging by his expression he wasn't even panicked. </p><p>Error stood on his hind legs, showing off his claws as he held his mouth wide open. The newcomer pointed his finger to the open mouth, holding his thumb up as well. <br/>What he was planning was unknown until he uttered the one word Ink and Error knew so well. <br/>"<em>Scintilla</em>." His voice was monotone, dry, blank. A small spark shot out of his finger, how it was possible was a mystery. As far as Ink knew only a wand could cast spells, how could this mystery man do it with nothing but his hand?</p><p>The fireball went into Error's mouth, causing him to cough just like before. He fell to his front talons, moving one arm up to clutch his throat. <br/>Meanwhile the unknown knight moved to grab his sword, thrusting it into the dragon's back left leg. Error roared in pain as he moved backwards, swiping at the man. <br/>Said man was flung towards the entrance, back where he came from. Ink got back onto his feet running back in between the two. </p><p>Error growled at him, though it was more directed towards the knight. Said knight began to get back onto his feet, preparing to continue the battle. Ink knew that this fight could only end in death, either death of the beast or death of the knight. More the knight than the beast though.<br/>The black dragon spread his massive wings as his current enemy pointed to him again. <br/>Just like before he flung himself out of the cave, grabbing onto his new friend as he fled. </p><p>Ink didn't except this at all, yes it was likely for Error to flee but taking the mage along with him? He never expected that. <br/>As he as carried out of the cavern he got a better look at his doppelganger. As he stared up at the mage those blank eyes seemed to hold a glimpse of one emotion, hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed writing in Error's point of view, it was really refreshing. Also I usually have shitposty names for chapters before I actually come up with the better name and I want everyone to know this one was named 'Error has an existential crisis' and 'Ink tries to make Error go to therapy' So that's fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They fly but like they aren't trying to kill each other this time. Kind of</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you thought hanging onto a leg for dear life was scary you should try being held in the razor sharp talons of a monster who desprately attempted to make your life miserable. Of course that wasn't the bad part, the really bad part was having his feet dangle in the air. Ink felt as though he would slip and fall at any minute.<br/>He was held tightly against the dragon's chest. He could feel his lungs expanding as he breathed in and condense when he exhaled. He could also feel the weight of the wings as they moved, it was almost like a heartbeat, ironically that was the only thing he couldn't hear or feel.</p><p>Error was flying over the lake Ink had passed before reaching the cave. The murky waters looked like a puddle that a child just jumped into. As though all the dirt in the lake had not settled yet. <br/>Everything looked tiny from up in the sky, the kind river person's boat looked like a toy, the trees looked like sticks, and the world appeared as though he could hold it in his arms. Was this what it always felt like? The feeling of power? The feeling as though you were the only thing that was real? <br/>Was that what Error felt? Was that why he destroyed all those villages? No, no one would do that just because of the ability to fly, not even the delusional dragon. </p><p><br/>They began to approach the forest below, slowly lowering. The beast that carried him spread his wings and allowed the wind to gently place him back on land.<br/>Ink's dangling feet touched the Earth first, Error had set him on the ground before landing himself. As soon as the bleeding back leg touched the undergrove he let out a roar that shook the entire forest around them. <br/>He settled down a second after, only to look back at the wound before glaring at Ink. </p><p>"Heal it." He commanded. </p><p>"Excuse me?" The mage asked in a chuckle. </p><p>"I said, HEAL IT!" He roared as he slammed his tail against a tree causing a few of the leaves to drift to the ground. </p><p>"Okay, that's really rude." He responded before he began to reach for his wand, his hand landed in an empty pocket. That was the pocket he always carried his wand in right? Maybe he accidentally put it in the other one. <br/>He pulled his leather sketchbook out of his pocket, dropping it onto the ground. The book was soon followed by pencils, erasers, and of course that potion he was gifted, but alas no wand. </p><p>"Shit..." He muttered which triggered a growl from the dragon. </p><p>"What? What is it? You couldn't have <em>lost it!"</em> </p><p>"I may or may not have left it in the cave..." The mage nervously explained.</p><p>At that Error snapped, he began to roar in outrage, "YOU'RE USELESS! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" </p><p>He raised his hands defensively. "Hey hey hey! I may not be able to heal you right now, but! I know a lot of people who know how to heal! We could just pop over to them and ask for some help!" That seemed to work as the beast backed off, he gave a snort before replying. </p><p>"Where are they?" </p><p>The skeleton had to think for a moment, the closest was probably Dream and Nightmare but he didn't think they would appreciate him showing up at their doorstep with a dragon. Did XGaster know how to heal? Probably not, alchemy was weird like that. The only other option was his dads, they wouldn't mind a massive village destroying dragon right?</p><p>"Well my dads are in a village near he-" </p><p>"Which way?" Well that was rude, then again what else would he expect from the reptile? </p><p>He pointed ahead of them, at least he thought that was the direction of the village. <br/>Error looked the way he pointed, spreading his wings and pushing himself up in the air. <br/>Hell no was he gonna leave without him! Without a second thought Ink grabbed onto his tail as the beast flung himself into the sky. <br/>First he thought holding onto a leg for dear life was the scariest thing he had ever experienced, then it was being held as his legs remained in the air, but now? Holding onto a scaly tail that tries to slip you off every second was by far number one on his list of the top ten scariest flying dragon related incidents. </p><p>Both the scales and wind fought against him, Error wobbled in the air as Ink attempted to get a better grip. He loosened his grip on one hand, sliding it up before holding on as tight as he could on the new spot. He repeated this, attempting to at least get to the monster's thighs. </p><p>"GET OFF!" Error commanded as he lashed his tail, forcing Ink to slip. </p><p>"No! You can't get there without me!" He screamed back, praying to the gods that the dragon actually listened to him. </p><p>"WE ARE GOING TO CRASH! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?" He yelled that as if he thought everyone knew all the inner workings of flight. Ink didn't care, he held on. <br/>As the beast said they were plummeting towards the ground. As if Ink were a weight, not allowing Error to get into the air. </p><p>He moved his wings to try to get the wind to catch him but they were already too close. The two crashed with a thud. This time Ink got the worse of it. He felt his right arm crash into the dirt forcing him to let go. Pain shot through his body as the bone broke, he didn't even attempt to get up as his other hand moved to hold the crack.</p><p>"Fucking shit!" He sucked in through his teeth as he rolled himself upwards into something that resembled a sitting position. </p><p>"That's what you get." The dragon hissed to him. At least he didn't break a bone this time. Gods he forgot how much it hurt to break a bone, it was like an inferno slowly consuming his entire body. He wasn't even able to give a snarky response to the dragon. <br/>The beast didn't seem to like this new development as he reached a claw down to poke Ink in his side. </p><p>Not thinking he attempted to kick the beast, that honestly made the pain worse somehow. His arm was numb and yet it was hurting at the same time. He gripped onto the spot that broke, that would fix it right? If it moved too much it would break even more and maybe even detach the entire arm. That would be bad. </p><p>"Even you can't be this weak." Error hissed. </p><p>He wanted to deny this, Ink was anything but weak, honestly if anything Error was a weak one. Who was the one who beat him in a fight? Who was the one who finally stopped the dragon even if it was for a short while? He was, he was way stronger than him. <br/>Though he still had to acknowledge that physically he was half right. A dragon could bare through a lot of damage, a massive wound in the chest, a broken wing, and possibly thousands of other damages that could easily kill a skeleton such as Ink. Even is he would never admit it the dragon was physically way stronger than him, both of them knew that, hell everyone probably knew that.</p><p>As Ink remained silent, relishing in the pain of his broken arm Error glared down at him. He knew he was glaring even if he didn't look up to face the beast. </p><p>"Talk! Answer me!" Oh now this was something he could do to spite him. While the mage would prefer saying a snarky comment staying silent was something way better. </p><p>So he stayed silent, even if he was in pain it still felt great to spite the dragon. <br/>Even if Ink was enjoying this, said dragon definitely didn't, he began to pace and roar at him. "I know I didn't kill you! Get up!" <br/>Ink was having fun now, not doing anything the dragon suggested became a trend with him. </p><p>Error growled as he looked in the direction they were going, spreading his wings to prepare for flight. "Fine. I'm leaving you." </p><p>The mage shot up, that was a bad decision since his arm was broken. He stopped for a moment to tighten his grip on the broken bone before talking. "Okay fine fine I'm not dead let's just go." </p><p>"I'm not carrying you again." He hissed. </p><p>"Why not? It'll be way faster." He pointed out. </p><p>To that he got a growl in response, looks like there was way more walking ahead of him.  </p><p>It seemed like flying wasn't an option for them. They both walked side by side, every step made his broken bone hurt worse. </p><p>"Can't we just fly?" He asked the dragon. </p><p>"No." Error responded in a growl. </p><p>When that didn't work he just continued to pester the dragon, "Are we there yet?", "It'll be faster if we flew!", "Want to hear my entire life story?", and of course "I bet if I had another dragon friend they'd fly me." <br/>That last one appeared to tick the dragon off, just how Ink intended. </p><p>"We are not <em>friends</em>, we're much less!" He snarled. </p><p>"Oh then what are we?" He began to chuckle, he really wanted to hear him try to figure that one out. </p><p>"We're enemies." He decided in a hiss.</p><p>They didn't seem anything like enemies to Ink, if anything they were friends. The dragon didn't see it that way, he was turning a blind eye to their blossoming friendship. That's just rude! <br/>"Whatever you say pal." He gave him a smile that was never returned.</p><p>The two walked in awkward silence before Ink continued to bother Error. "Are we there yet?" <br/>At that he gave an outraged roar in response, lashing his tail against one of the many trees around them. His answer was tacit before he even opened his mouth.<br/>"NO WE AREN'T THERE! AND WE'LL NEVER GET THERE IF YOU DON'T STOP YOUR NAGGING!" </p><p>That only stopped him for about a minute, probably a new record for the reptile. <br/>"I think you're going to love it here." He mentioned.</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" </p><p>"At the village. You'll love it." He repeated. </p><p>Of course that didn't please Error. "You don't know anything about me." He snarled.</p><p>He was honestly right, Ink knew nothing about his new friend. All he knew that he would remember was that he was destructive, rude, grumpy, and of course childish in the worst way possible. He hoped that maybe deep down Error was just shy or something, maybe he didn't know how to act. <br/>That would be a good reason, dragons are rare maybe they just leave their eggs wherever and that's how Error came to be. Then how would he know english? Actually why do most magical creatures know english? It was kind of funny, to picture Dream or Nightmare attempt to learn any kind of language. Just picturing the two elegant beings messing up their sentences made him chuckle.</p><p>"What's so funny?" The dragon that started his strange train of thought questioned in his usual growl. </p><p>"Nothin'." He responded with a smile, trying to repress another laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that was kind of hard to write. It's probably mainly because I've never broken an arm and so I'm not really sure how to write it. So sorry if I got that all wrong. I originally planned for them to fly again but then I realized that they wouldn't do that without it being out of character. Sadly due to that I have to scrap a cut to Template but don't worry he'll still come back!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. He Who Brews</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error throws a mental temper tantrum while Fresh comes into the story</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No matter what I'm not letting go of this name it's just so great and mysterious I had to use it some time.<br/>Though a bit of a warning in the last part of this chapter there is a scene that could count as animal abuse. The creature in questions survives but it's still hurt because XGaster is a piece of shit. So if that bothers you please skip over it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two had walked a long way before getting to the path lined with flowers. All the while Ink annoyed Error on the way. <br/>'Gay dads' this 'gay dads' that. It was getting on the dragon's nerves. Honestly he wanted to scorch the tiny town ahead of them. It would be very satisfying to watch it all burn to the ground. </p><p>Alas he couldn't do that, there was someone there who could heal him. He loathed Ink for leaving his wand back at the cave. Who does that? He should have kept it with him at all times. <br/>Idiot. He even left his stupid book in the forest, though maybe that was a good thing. </p><p>All the bees and bugs flew away from the beautiful flower lined path as he walked beside it. If any humans or monsters were outside they'd probably run to the hills while screaming about a hideous dragon coming to attack the town.<br/>The houses were about the size of him if not smaller. If he really wanted to he could destroy them all in a half hour. Yet he didn't, why didn't he? <br/>He was a <em>dragon</em>, one of the most powerful beings in the word. A dragon was supposed to destroy and kill, he was given fire and claws for a reason. <br/>He had gotten so used to leveling peaceful towns his throat felt hot with flames. No, he couldn't do it now. He needed to get healed first, after that he was free to do whatever he wanted.</p><p>They got closer and closer to the town, a black and white shape began to charge towards them barking. <br/>'Stay back! Stay back! You don't belong here!' The small animal's barks and growls told him. </p><p>He didn't belong here, he belonged far away from here. In a garden sleeping soundly as the animals around him licked his face and a fluffy paw patted his head. </p><p>"Betelgeuse!" Ink called to the dog, he didn't have to bend down much to allow it to jump on him. He still held tightly onto his broken arm. His dog's barking ceased only to be replaced with annoying yips and whining. </p><p>Error stepped back, he didn't want to be anywhere close to the abomination of a pet. While it lovingly licked the mage's face two blurry figures appeared in his view. <br/>He squinted to see them better, they got bigger and more clear after a while. It took him a second to register that they were getting closer.</p><p>"Back fowl beast!" One in a suit and top hat commanded, he pointed a very fancy looking stick at him. This couldn't be the healer his enemy was talking about right? </p><p>The dog went behind the two with a growl directed at the dragon, Ink was able to stand up straight getting between them. </p><p>"Hey hey hey! It's good, we're all good. This is my friend." Ink claimed, looking to his so called 'friend'. </p><p>He let out a growl which didn't seem to change that much. If anything the two were just confused. He could tell what was going through their head, 'How could our son ever be friends with such a horrible monster?', 'Why is it not destroying everything in sight?', all those questions he wanted answers to as well. </p><p>The skeleton behind the one with the wand immediately took notice of his son's broken arm. He quickly rushed to his side, bending down to look at it. <br/>"What happened?" He demanded, attempting to look at the wound. </p><p>"Oh nothing much! Just a little fall! Don't worry about it!" He smiled to his father who in turn frowned.</p><p>"Come inside, we'll heal you." He turned around, giving a hand motion for them to follow him inside. Error lagged behind the family. He knew he didn't belong with them, he wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere. The garden he imaged was a fantasy, the goddess wouldn't welcome him there anymore. <br/>Why should he care? He didn't need anyone, he was fine on his own.<br/>Of course he couldn't fit through the door, the world was too small for him. Why was he even here? He didn't need anyone, he didn't need to be healed. Why would he even want to? Ink was his enemy, the only one he didn't kill in a second. Even then he was no different than all the other heros who attempted to slay the dragon.</p><p>With his mind swirling in a massive soup of negativity he spread his wings. He was fine on his own. He was a dragon, the most fearsome creature of all. He didn't need the mage, he didn't need anyone at all. <br/>With a swift movement Error was in the air, he would come back to the village soon. Then he would leave it as a scorched hellscape, he couldn't wait to see Ink's face when he came back to massacre everyone he knew. </p><p>The thing in the cage moved its tentacles along the bars of it's prison. It shook it's hanging container in the air, desperately trying to get out.</p><p>"You should know this, you'll never escape." The alchemist mentioned to his purple colored prisoner. </p><p>It gave a short screech in response. XGaster shook the new potion he held in a glass beaker. The solution began to turn a nice light purple color. <br/>He set it down on the table before looking back to the creature. He had gotten it from a merchant, the human warned how dangerous the parasite was but the scientist had his heart set on having the new specimen. </p><p>He grabbed a small shard of white from a container full of ones just like it before heading towards the captured parasite. He slipped the object into the bird cage, his fingers were dangerously close to the thing's sharp teeth when it bit into the food he provided. <br/>He was not afraid however, he had done this hundreds of times. He had mastered the art of feeding his first little science experiment.</p><p>The thing ripped apart the meal he had given it, quickly devouring it before the skeleton even managed to put his leather glove on. <br/>Carefully, he reached for the door of the cage with his other hand that gripped small but deadly scalpel. As soon as he unlatched it the thing jumped at him. </p><p>He had mastered this too, he held the screeching monster in his gloved hand. It's tentacles thrashed and he could feel it attempting to feed on the leather. Even while it thrashed he brought the knife to one of it's limbs. <br/>It hopelessly attempted to move the top right tentacle away from the sharp tool. It let out a roar of agony as it's limb was cut and gathered like a simple crop. </p><p>With his prize he shoved the parasite back into it's cage, shutting and locking the door. With his chore done he threw the glove to the side and placed the knife beside it. </p><p>"You should be used to this by now." XGaster mentioned as he put the still writhing flesh onto a flat wooden plate.</p><p>"I've done this so many times and yet you always recover by the next day. Funny." He grabbed another much larger blade. </p><p>It responded with something between a growl and a gurgle as he began to slice the ingredient. <br/>The cutting board made a satisfying thump noise as the knife made contact with it after separating it's victim into nice little circles.</p><p>"You know your fate, you know you're stuck here. Why try? Why fail? I know you're smart. Smart enough to comprehend what I'm saying." Saying that brought him back to one of his most successful experiments. </p><p><br/>He had put the parasite and an elderly monster in the same cage together. After a second or two the thing leaped at the old man, crawling into his eyesocket as he screamed in terror, attempting desperately to get it off to no avail.<br/>Just a second later with a flash of light the old man was much younger, with bright colors and some kind of dark glasses with unknown symbols on it. The parasite was gone, it has chosen a host. </p><p>He remembered stepping back, staring in awe at all the bright colors of the monstrosity. It just smiled at him, showing off a golden tooth along very sharp and very white fangs. <br/>"Ya gonna let me out?" It asked casually. </p><p>He was too flabbergasted to speak, he flapped his mouth like an idiot. "I-I-I-" He stammered attempting to find words that were lost. </p><p>It just laughed, "C'mon I can't be that scary! I'm just your friendly neighborhood skele-pal!" </p><p>He finally found the words he was looking for. "You're a parasite." He stated. </p><p>"Actually, the name's Fresh broskie." It explained, adjusting it's glasses. That didn't change anything, it was still a dangerous parasite no matter what nonsense name it called itself.</p><p>"That doesn't change anything." He informed. </p><p>"Huh. Kinda rude don't ya think?" Fresh asked, playing innocent. </p><p>"Doesn't matter. How did you come to be?" He went straight to the questions, beginning to write down everything he saw, everything it said, everything he could learn about it. </p><p>"Sorry! That's a spoiler brosive!" Infuriating. He gave it a death glare. </p><p>"Then what can you tell me?" He questioned. </p><p>The thing smiled widely as it put it's hands in it's pockets, leaning back casually. "How 'bout ya let me out an' we can have a nice chat!" He wasn't falling for it's tricks. He was done with this experiment for the moment. <br/>As he turned his back to it and began to leave he felt the feeling of regret dawning on him. As if he was on a trip and left something at home. <br/>He turned his head back around to see the host dusting, the purple culprit crawled through the bars and made a beeline towards him. <br/>He ended up catching it as it leaped at him, with the only consequence being scars left on his hands. But he couldn't help but think about what would have happened if the parasite were to use him as a host. </p><p>The thought of himself being turned into a neon nightmare as his prisoner became his warden, trapping him inside of his own body. <br/>It haunted him in his dreams, it's voice echoed through his head. It whispered to him, urging him to let it run free in the world. <br/>He decided to never do that experiment again, the parasite was too dangerous. Now he simply kept it around for its use in his potions. </p><p>He was dicing what was left of the tentacle, the rare material opened up so many doors for his work. <br/>"You should be flattered. You're the one reason I'm the most known alchemist in all the kingdoms." The parasite didn't take that as a compliment, giving a hiss in response. </p><p>He chuckled, grabbing a mortar and pestal. While dropping the cubes into the bowl he began to think. This thing had brought him so much scientific possibilities, allowing to continue even more experiments than was ever allowed before. <br/>Where would he be without the parasite? Probably nowhere new, walking in a line. He would be a cog in a machine with nothing special about his potions. Thinking about his craft made him remember something.</p><p> Turning back to the cage, XGaster smiled. "You should be glad you aren't the others."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love writing in Error's POV it's so fun to write this stupid man baby's thoughts. Also I would like to point out that Fresh is completely unchanged in this au so that's fun.<br/>Once again thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day! </p><p>Edit: I've read the comments and y'all seriously make me so happy what the fuck this chapter was a rushed mess I love all of you I wish I had my Discord emojis so I can do one of the crying ones or stimming ones to express how happy every single one of you make me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Flames and Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error has another flashback as Ink's gay dads tell him that dragons are dangerous.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! I took a nice little break because I was having a really bad writers block due to some people I know irl telling me my fanfiction is bad. But hey! I'm back!<br/>A little note about the beginning part of this chapter, it's continuing from Error's flashback from Chapter 7 'The Burning Book' so hope that clears up some confusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He took his talons out of the ice water lake. He attempted to shake off the cold but it didn't work as the air simply clung to the water. He was even colder than he was before.<br/>The dragon hadn't been around for a while at this point but he did know that he didn't enjoy the cold. He breathed onto his damp scales, the warmth went away quickly only to replaced by crisp once again. </p><p>"What's a monster like you doing out during the snow?" A feminine voice called from beside him. </p><p>He quickly turned, he didn't expect this. He didn't know that there was another life out in the frigid world. The lady was covered in a kind of protective cloth, big and warm. Her face was like his, long, but her's was covered in white fur instead of black scales. <br/>She looked familiar to him, he didn't know her name but the word came out of his mouth without his consent. <br/>"Life?" He didn't know who that is, but she seemed to know. She gave a chuckle, a taunting laugh that stabbed his heart. </p><p>"No, I'm anything but a goddess. I'm Core Queen Toriel, I went out on an evening walk. Who are you?" </p><p>He was never asked that before. He knew what he was supposed to answer but it slipped his mind. He just remained silent, staring at her. </p><p>"Hello? Can you hear me?" He tilted her head as she asked that.</p><p>"Yes." His voice was not his own, this wasn't right. </p><p>"Then can you answer my question?" </p><p>He remained silent for a second. "No. No I can't." His throat rumbled in a growl. </p><p>"Why not?" He questioned. This was a mistake, he should leave, he needed to leave. He didn't have a name, he never knew his name, this was a mistake, a great <em>error</em>. </p><p>"Error." That word fit, not fully, but well enough for a moment. </p><p>"Is that your name? I think that is just lovely!" Her smile warmed him, he didn't feel the cold of the water anymore.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something else before he was interrupted by someone calling for the woman.<br/>"Tori! Tori!" The masculine voice called. </p><p>Toriel turned, "Oh! That's my husband! You have to meet him!" She ran off in the direction of the call before trotting back, she guided a bigger goat monster behind her. </p><p>"What's this for?" He chuckled as he was guided. Queen Toriel simply giggled as she dragged her husband behind her. </p><p>They both stopped in front of the dragon. "This is Error!" The queen introduced him. </p><p>He didn't hear what they said next, he couldn't focus. These two, they weren't familiar to him, he thought he knew her. This wasn't her, was this a joke? A big laughing stock? This wasn't right, this was a mistake, an error. <br/>A great error, too big for anyone to comprehend. The two spoke to each other casually as if he weren't even there. What were they saying? Why are they both laughing? Why did she gesture to him? This wasn't supposed to happen. <br/>Who was he? Who are these people? Who is she? Why is she with him? Why did she care for him? Why was his throat filling with flames? Why did he loom over the couple? </p><p>He heard their screams as the Core king and queen were killed. No, they weren't just killed, they were <em>murdered</em>. They were murdered by his talons, his flames. He was nothing but a murderer. <br/>He stepped away from the dust, it coated the newly revealed dirt like a new layer of snow. <br/>He did this, he did this, he did this. <br/>Was this why he was here? To kill and destroy? He touched the dust, it was warm, it coated his scales and warmed him. This was right, this was what he was supposed to do. He was going to heat the freezing Earth with flames and dust.</p><p>Template was bored, very bored. He had been in the forest for a few days now, every single day he waited for his mentor to return. <br/>Even in his dreams we was hoping for Ink to come back. Honestly he was beginning to get scared about the mage's death. Was that why he had left Template and his beloved horse in the forest? No it couldn't be, Ink would never do that. Ink had to win against the dragon.</p><p>At this point he stared up at the sky, attempting to look through the dense leaves. He was in a spot where they cleared and sunlight shone down onto his dark face. Even with the tiny shards of a window he looked to the clouds imagining them into shapes. <br/>That was when he saw it, a shape gliding through the air and above his little window to the sky. He didn't register what it was until it's giant wings flapped. <br/>A dragon, no <em>the</em> dragon. Was it the one Ink was going to kill? Was his hero killed by the monster? No he couldn't be, Ink had to be at it's liar right now waiting for it to come home. Ink was so smart, he always had a plan.<br/>Maybe he could help, maybe he could get to it first and weaken it. With that idea in mind he stood up, he didn't care what the forest guardians thought as he ran after it. He was going to be a hero, he was going to be just like Ink.</p><p>He ran out of the forest, pursuing the massive evil. "Hey! Hey you!" He yelled up even if he knew that it may not hear. <br/>"HEY! BIG DRAGON! INK IS GOING TO KICK YOUR SCALY BEHIND BACK TO WHEREVER YOU CAME FROM!" He screamed at the top of his metaphorical lungs. </p><p>It didn't even give him any notice as it continued flying without a care in the world. He stopped, out of breath at the edge of the forest. <br/>He gave a huff, Ink could take care of the rest of it, his work here was done. He turned around for the princes to lead him back to their beloved tree. </p><p>Ink felt the wind slap him as his friend flew away, he desperately wanted to scream out to him and beg him to come back. <br/>Yet he didn't, why didn't he? Aster's hand remained on his back, guiding him into the house.<br/>Error would be back, he had to come back. Besides if he didn't come back Ink knew where he lived he could probably hunt him down again. He probably needed to go back there for his wand anyways.</p><p>By the time they sat at the table his arm was healed, he still had to wear a homemade cast as to not damage the spot anymore. While bones heal they are still very weak.</p><p>"Who was <em>that</em>?" Asked Gaster once they were all settled. </p><p>He didn't have to lie anymore, he wasn't dead and he doubted he would be soon. <br/>"That was Error, he's a dragon." </p><p>"<em>A dragon</em>?" He breathed as if amazed.</p><p>Ink nodded, a dragon wasn't a big deal. Why did everyone continue to speak about it? Dragon, dragon, dragon, really it wasn't that great. Error wasn't that scary, with that one experience he didn't know what to expect from other dragons. </p><p>"How? How did you do it?" Aster spoke up, moving closer. His expression was dead serious. </p><p>"Do what?" Ink was clueless as to why this was a big deal.</p><p>"How did you <em>tame</em> the dragon?" He continued to ask. </p><p>"Come on Aster! Give him a break! He just came back!" Gaster seemed calmer now, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>"This is serious." His husband claimed, he nervously rubbed the tips of his fingers along the wooden table. </p><p><br/>The three remained in awkward silence after that, Ink didn't understand how serious this could be. What happened between his father and the dragon? Did anything at all? Was this simply parental worry? </p><p>"I didn't do anything to him, I just healed him. But why? What's wrong with Error?" He decided to question.</p><p>His father sat up straight, he had a solemn expression as if remembering something sad. His other father frowned at his partner, it was more of a frown of confusion rather than understanding. </p><p>"That thing, I remember it, I <em>saw</em> it. It's a murderer, you shouldn't be involved. It'll kill you without a second thought. Please, Ink, I'm begging you to be <em>safe</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was fun! I've been wanting to write that first bit for a long time so I finally was able to here. Also we got the return of Template! Yay! <br/>Once again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Reaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I actually write a scene during nighttime for a change.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had the idea for this chapter for such a long time it's wild. Hope you all enjoy!<br/>A warning for this chapter in the last part it includes someone stabbing themself with a sword. It's a dream and they live but it could still possibly be triggering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink was practically forced to stay at his parent's house. He didn't deny, he needed the rest and the food. Still, while he laid in bed his father's words echoed through his head.<br/>'It's a murderer. It'll kill you without a second thought. Be safe.' Those were the few that remained in his memory. He knew what Error did, he regularly destroyed villages and thus killing hundreds. Though in his experiences Error was too inept to do anything that serious.<br/>Hell was it even Error who destroyed all those villages? Was he sure it wasn't another random dragon? How many dragons were there exactly?<br/>He huffed, he needed fresh air. Everyone in the house was asleep at this point, the chorus of night called from outside. With a lamp in his hand he slipped through the door and into the sleeping town.</p><p>It was a relatively warm night, the moon was full overhead as the crickets sung to it. His home was always pretty at night, with lights outside every other house and the air permanently fresh with the scent of flowers.<br/>He wouldn't trade the little slice of heaven for the world, it was all too perfect.<br/>He continued out of the town and to his favorite spot to clear his head. The spot was a small hill that overlooked the forest. He remembered how him and a lot of other neighborhood kids would always sled down it when it snowed despite the warnings of horrible beasts in the woods.</p><p>The grass felt soft as he sat down, like everything it was fresh as if it rained a few days before. He wish he had his sketchbook with him, setting his lamp beside him he laid on his back. With his legs crossed he stretched, even with his cast he could still move the arm it was on very easily.<br/>He wouldn't be gone for long, he'd be back before anyone could ever notice. The stars were shining brightly tonight, all those little specks of light stared down at him like thousands of eyes. Maybe they were the eyes of people who were gone, maybe they all stared down at him with disappointment or hope.</p><p>He remembered looking up at them with someone he didn't know anymore. He knew them but he couldn't remember exactly how they looked or what their name was. </p><p>"The stars sure are pretty tonight. This is the brightest they've ever been." </p><p>He remembered not responding to that and continuing to stare. Maybe the stars now were the same stars from back then, maybe nothing ever really changes. He knew more had happened in the memory but he couldn't put a finger on what, maybe it was best left forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Ink sat there for who knows how long, staring up to the sky and reminiscing. That was until he heard steps behind him.<br/>Sitting up he instinctively shoved a hand into his pocket as he turned. He had a small moment of panic as he forgot he had left his wand back in the cavern.</p><p>He had a good reason to feel fear, the thing behind him blended in with the dark, it was practically made of it. It's cloak flowed with dark energy as it held a scythe in it's skeletal hands. He was paralyzed in fear at the being that. had found him.<br/>It wasn't like anything he has fought before. It wasn't like any kelpy or minotaur he had encountered. It wasn't even a dragon like he expected. No, this was Death, Death itself was here. It approached him as he gripped his lamp as if it would protect him.</p><p>"Stay back! It's not my time!" He yelled as he scrambled to stand.</p><p>Death stopped, his face held a confused expression. "I'm not here for that?"</p><p>Ink copied his expression, then what else could the god of death itself appear to him for? "But... What about the scythe and... stuff...?" He gestured to the weapon and threatening cloak.</p><p>The god looked to his weapon. "No, no, this isn't for you, I'm just here to talk." He explained, his tone sounded lazy, as if he didn't really care that much.</p><p>This was getting crazier by the second. This had to be a dream. "...About what?" He asked with hesitation.</p><p>Death sat down, the grass died under his shadowy touch. He patted the spot next to him, withering that patch of grass as well. Once he took his hand away it left a nice handprint of dead grass.<br/>Ink sat down next to him, staying as far away as he could without being rude. He nervously fiddled with the grass under his hands.</p><p>"I want to talk about the dragon." The god explained. How was the god of death involved with Error? Now he was regretting taking up the job to slay the dragon.</p><p>"Error? Why?" He should have felt honoured to be in the presence of a god but he felt more scared. As if he was caught doing something wrong, but maybe that was normal when around Death himself.</p><p>"Error." He repeated as if the name was alien. "Yes, him."</p><p>"Do you know him?"</p><p>"I do," He stopped for a second as if thinking.  "I've known him way longer than any mortal."</p><p>Ink wanted to ask why the god didn't just kill off the beast before anyone could get hurt but he held his tongue.</p><p>"He's immortal, he can't be killed." The reaper answered his forming question. He seemed sad, perhaps he didn't like the idea of someone he couldn't kill.</p><p>Of course the dragon was immortal. It was obvious. Ink wasn't able to kill him with that finishing spell because of that! "I kinda figured." He lied, trying to keep his cool.</p><p>Death remained silent, sad even. Was this how he usually was?<br/>"How? If you don't mind me asking." Ink added that last part fast on the end just in case.</p><p>The god sighed, turning away. "I can't bring myself to guide him, so until I can he will stay immortal."</p><p>He should have been mad. Death allowed hundreds of heros and even more innocents die to the monster without getting involved. He should have yelled at the god and told him how evil he really was. But then a thought occured to him, what made him any different?<br/>Ink also didn't want to kill the dragon, hell he even healed him. If anything Ink was worse, at least Death didn't help the beast directly.</p><p>He simply hummed with a nod. The two stayed in mutual silence before Death stood up. His cloak appeared to wake up from a nap, it moved groggily.<br/>"Keep an eye on him, he won't be here forever. Someday I'll get the strength to bring him to my realm." With those last words the reaper left.</p><p>Ink came out to the knoll to stop all the thinking and somehow came back to his house with another piece of advice to ponder. Except this time somehow Death's words didn't fight and slash at his brain, instead they wrapped around it like a blanket allowing him to rest after so long.</p><p>Everyone was staring at him. He absorbed the attention like a sponge, allowing everyone to lay eyes on him. <br/>He held a sword in his hands, not claws or talons, actual hands. </p><p>"Bet he's not gonna do it." One of the monsters whispered to another. He needed to prove them wrong, he knew that. He needed to engrave his name in their minds as the man who could survive anything.</p><p>And so he stabbed the sword into himself, it hurt yes but he didn't die. Death would come for him soon but not to guide him, more to give him a scolding. <br/>He let go of the sword holding his arms high. Yes, see me, look at me, respect me. Everyone clapped and cheered, the monster who made the bet gave a growl as they gave up their gold to the person beside them. <br/>They were all chanting his name. Though it wasn't 'Error' that they chanted, it was something else, something old that he had never heard in forever. He couldn't think of it, what was his name? What was his name? It's lost, gone, thrown away to the void forever. </p><p>He was suffocating, what was his name? It echoed through his mind but he could never put it into words. </p><p>"Stop!" It didn't stop, the name kept forcing it's way into his wound. </p><p>"Stop it!" He yelled again, they only got louder, shouting the forgotten word over and over again. He was getting dizzy, the world was spinning. <br/>He looked to his hands, red began to engulf his pearly white bones. Black soon followed, drowning out all the voices in screams. He was growing, larger and larger. His teeth painfully became too large for his mouth as his black corrupted skin struggled to keep up. <br/>He felt like he was about to throw up, fire creeped up his throat as he struggled in his new body. Everyone screamed as he engulfed them all in a deadly inferno, the scent of burning flesh and dust filled the air. <br/>He was sick to his stomach, everything hurt and ached, Death was coming. Death was going to get him. Death was right in front of him, his cloak emitted smoke as he was burned.</p><p>"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! My love!" Those words were coughed out of his throat as the reaper approached him. His cold hands were familiar, welcoming him back. He was smaller now, leaning in comfortably into the unfamiliar shape. </p><p> </p><p>Error shot up with a gasp, all around him was the familiar greenary of where he stopped to rest. The shadow wasn't here, all the death and destruction didn't follow him into the waking world. The crickets chirped around him, they filled his ears just like the word in his dream. What was it? It was so familiar and yet it had drifted out of his mind so easily. Why? Why was it like this? Why was the world so cruel?</p><p>He hissed as he stood up, his back leg still hurt from the wound. He didn't regret leaving the mage, he deserved it. <br/>The shadow from his dream hadn't appeared to him in a long time. He barely remembered his dream anymore, it simply slipped away into vault he was never allowed to touch. <br/>He gave another growl as he curled up, he will figure out all his problems in the morning. For now he was tired, even dragons needed to rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been feeling very discouraged lately, but I hope getting this chapter done will start a trend of me continuing to write. I've been writing more snipbits for other possible fics so I've been a bit distracted, sorry about that!<br/>I also didn't have anyone proof read this for me so sorry about that.<br/>And with that hope everyone has a good day thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was a fun snipbit to write! If I do a next chapter it would have Ink going to see Dream and Nightmare. Also in this au the apple tree wasn't cut down yet and Nightmare isn't corrupted, and Ink has a soul. I'm really excited to describe the Dreamtale duo but for now I'm just going to keep this chapter here. Hope you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions that would be really appreciated!<br/>Ps if I do a next chapter I'll try to make it a lot longer, I have a bit of a bad habit of making bits of fics way too short because I'm trying to get all my ideas out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>